RUINED
by xX3B.r.o.k.e.n.3Xx
Summary: "We are Ruined.We are the Fallen,the ones that'll never rise again." The Girls and Boys wake up in a now barren wasteland. With Townsville in ruins,no powers and little memory,they must learn to survive on their own in this post-apocalyptic world.But there's more behind the world than meets the eye.A terrifying journey awaits as they realize they're not alone. Slight Yaoi moments!
1. Let There Be Light

_She coughed and choked as the smoke filled her lungs. The grey mist blinded her and she lifted her hands to see again. There is no escape, she cried, and reached up for help. Her hand touched something cold and smooth directly above her head. On instinct, she slammed upwards, throwing the lid off of the casket. The smoke rushed out of the box, searching for freedom just like the being trapped inside._

_She stepped out, naked and shivering. Her cold feet creating a soft pitter-patter on the dirty tiled floor as she trudged onwards. She'd woken in a room full of pods, their glasses smudged in a mist, hiding the remnants in a blanket of gray. Across from her was a giant window overlooking an orange sky and barren city. Was this her world? A large hole in a corner of the window allowed a chilly breeze to push her long pink hair into her face. There was no sign of life around in the streets or in the building of which she resided. _

_Based solely on the surroundings, and as far as she knew, she was alone. _

* * *

The PowerPuff Girls scanned over the city of Townsville for the third time.

With no visible changes to the town below, there was nothing harmful lurking around; no possible threats.

"All right, girls. Let's call it a night and head home." The leader announced, giving her siblings a thumbs up. As they turned to retreat to their normal lives, a bright red flash flew straight for them at a trivial speed.

An impossible speed actually, with enough force to knock the two youngest sisters away and smack head-on with Blossom.

As she twisted in and out of the clouds while being held unwillingly by the scarlet beast, she began kicking and pounding away with her fists at the back of her assailant. "Hey!" She yelled desperately, searching for the face that belonged to the arms wrapped around her waist.

She scoffed immediately at the voice that replied.

"Hay is for horses, babe."  
To think she'd actually felt afraid earlier.

"I thought you'd know that by now, since you _are_ so smart." He continued his sarcastic remarks, making her want to shut him up even more.

"Hush up, Brick. You and your filthy brothers are too old for these childish games. I'm thought you'd realize that by now, since you _do at least _have _some_ form of a brain in your thick skull." She lowered to his level as only she could, and could practically feel Brick's stare on her back. "Speaking of which," she pushed away the moment he had let his grip loosen and broke free. Blossom floated a meter above and apart from him, keeping a battle ready stance. Brick was immediately known for his surprising spasms, as proven a mere minute ago.

She crossed her arms and pouted, giving him a sour look. He only snorted back. "Where are your dirt-clad brothers?"

As if on cue, a loud explosion sounded directly below them. The sounds of crackling gravel and falling debris echoed through the air as flashes of green became visible. Buttercup was the first to rise from the smoke and ash, covered in filth.

The leader of the RowdyRuffs smirked and gave a big chuckle. "It would seem that my brothers aren't exactly the only dirt-clad people. Your sister is totally rocking that _mud smeared_ and _torn up_ dress."

Blossom glared, opening her mouth to retort, when two flashes of blue went whizzing past. The Reds were forced to jump back to avoid any and all contact with the fast moving lights.

"Jeez! Watch it, people. Are you trying to kill us all?" He spat, knowing that they'd never hear it.

"…Maybe!" A distant voice replied. Brick shook his head with annoyance by his youngest brother's actions.

"The things I have to go through…" He muttered to himself before turning back to his counterpart.

"So, _Blossy.._." he cooed. The nickname made Blossom throw up in her mouth. She jumped straight into fighting stance the second his eyes met hers. There seemed to be a chill in the air, despite the lack of wind at the distance they were from the Earth.

"Don't." She warned, sending the coldest glare she could muster his way. He gave his full attention; eyes fueling up with a fiery spark. Brick sensed a weak spot, a chance to pull a leg or two.

"Don't what, _Blossy_?" He purred. She pouted bitterly and crossed her arms across her chest.

Just the way he liked it.

"Don't call me 'Blossy', _Brickford." _She smirked, evening the scores once more.

Brick scoffed in displeasure, never moving a twitch as green orbs flew dangerously close by his face. His whole attention was on his little pink prey, and he wasn't going to let her reign victorious.

Able to see both Ocean and Forest, he summoned them to his side straightaway. Blossom flew back. Her face showed signs of fear and worry that both astonished Brick and enraged him.

_"She's intimidated more of my brothers? No… She's scared of being outnumbered before her sisters have a chance to react." _He smirked with the satisfaction of being 'right'.

"Why'd you back away so suddenly, _Blossy?_" He grimaced, all the while moving in closer. His eyes seemed to glow a crimson red, a look of pure evil. The most evil she'd ever seen, and it scared her. She continued to back away as her sisters approached.

Bubbles had not a single scratch while Buttercup appeared to have been run over by 3 trucks.

Brick's scary form completely vanished upon their arrival, which made Blossom attain mixed feelings.

"_He's intimidated more of my sisters? No… He's scared of his brothers flying off with their counterparts so he'd have to go head on with me." _She smirked with the satisfaction of being 'right'.

Nevertheless, she remembered his way of addressing her and grew that bitter taste again.  
"What did I say about calling me that, _Brickford_!?" Her temper rose. His face dropped.

There was an ungodly amount of silence before sudden bursts of laughter emitted from all directions. Her two sisters and Butch grabbed their sides at the mention of his _unique_ pet-name.

"_B-Brickford?_" Butch managed through breaths. "I'll give it to Pinky, that's a good one!"

Blossom smirked triumphantly at him. She'd managed to get even Butch to turn against his brother in some way. Brick grimaced and looked around to all the others._ "At least Boomer didn't laugh, not even a bit. At least he understands his place when he knows I'm still mad at him…"_

"What's wrong with him?" Blossom interrupted his thoughts while pointing over to the blue clad boy.

Slowly he turned to face his youngest brother, glaring daggers at him. He knew he could feel his eyes on him, he knew that he'd get yelled at if he made eye contact too.

Brick then broke his gaze, facing his opponents again. By this time the laughter ceased and the air became thick again. "He's just in a bad mood today. Probably woke up on the _wrong _side of the bed." He said, stretching key words to a point that it made Boomer wince in pain.

Everyone noticed, and shifted uncomfortably in the air. Bubbles' blue orbs stuck to her counterpart like glue as she addressed the rowdy leader. "Really? What happened?" She chirped curiously, slowly flowing towards her counterpart. He never moved, and Brick sighed before responding.

"None of your business. But if you wanna know, you two lovebirds can go make out under a tree first." He paused before continuing. "But good luck getting him to chase after you; you know, with you being a _girl_ and all!" He exclaimed, grabbing her attention. Boomer glared at him, his dark water eyes boring holes into his. As he opened his mouth to say something, Buttercup cut him off.

"Enough chit-chat; this isn't a tea party! I wanna go play some video games and eat! You guys started this and we're gonna end it,_ now_!" She yelled, and the first punch was thrown into Butch's cheek.

As he recovered in midair he smirked at her and began laughing.

Spinning back towards her, he repeatedly punched Buttercup anywhere he could hit, but she managed to dodge most of them. She tried to retaliate and kick him but he grabbed her leg and grabbed her fist when she tried to throw a punch too.

He pushed both limbs back with force, causing the green-clad girl to do three flips in the air. She recovered quickly and flew down to him. Tired of all the dodging and frustration of not being able to land a hit, she rammed her fist into his cheek once more, sending him right back down to his starting position again.

This time Buttercup chuckled maniacally.

"Let the games begin!"

* * *

Blossom swung viciously, holding back nothing. Brick tried to counter as much as he could. She threw her leg over, aiming straight for the chin. He quickly moved and jabbed her in the side, sending her straight to the streets below. He hovered, waiting to hear the impact and see the smoke rise from the new crater, but got nothing. Blossom caught herself just before she could smack the hard sidewalk. He scowled at her as she looked back up at him. _"Ugh, you've gotta be kidding me!" _He groaned to himself.

* * *

Boomer hadn't moved. He still remained glaring at the spot where his older brother had been earlier. Bubbles grew anxious, waiting in her battle-ready pose. She'd slowly eased into an unguarded position, letting her arms swing uselessly at her sides. "Um… are you alright, Boomer?" She inquired.

He remained quietly floating. "Um… it's okay to be sad. Sometimes I get sad, too!" she squeaked, attempting to cheer him up. "Like when my sisters make fun of me for liking baby stuff even though I'm 16…" Boomer turned to her, and she hesitated to speak for a second.

She gave a shy grin and a tiny wave, her face turning slightly pink.

He scoffed and turned away again, and she wasted no time to dive towards him; sensing no threat whatsoever.

"Did your brothers make fun of you for something today?"  
He flinched, sending the message that Bubbles was onto something.

"I'm sure whatever they said to you or called you isn't true, just like when my sisters and I fight. It's just because they don't understand sometimes and you just have to-" her advice was cut short by his fist ramming her with enough force to send her crashing through two buildings.

Boomer flew in after her without missing a beat. He dove in, not even waiting for the brownish gray smoke to clear out. Through the dust and ash he saw a blue streak fly in the opposite direction.

"_That was way too strong… I've gotta lose him for a second to regain myself." _She flew full speed as far as she could, making sure to weave in and out of intersections and structures. She went into a maze of traffic and busy streets until she came across a small alleyway.

Bubbles sat in a small groove between the stairs for the fire escape. No sign of Boomer, so she continued to take a breather. She could feel the Chemical X working tirelessly in her cheek, attempting to reduce the swelling from the mighty punch.

"_Wow, a hit so hard that the Chemical X kicked in immediately? I haven't had one of those since the giant monsters used to attack." _She thought to herself in awe. Whatever happened to Boomer, it must've been bad.

"_At least I managed to lose him here."_ She sighed in relief, double checking to her left and right for any signs of her furious counterpart.

As she approached the comfortable seat under the stairs, a large heavy object smacked her from above, sending her through another office building across the street. It took her a few minutes to stumble out of the wreckage and dirt with a few cuts and scrapes.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Her head swung up towards the voice of her assailant. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He spat, leisurely moving down to her.

"_I should've looked up."_ She frowned, remembering that she never bothered to look above her. She took a deep breath, dusting off her torn dress as she rose to her feet.

* * *

The fight was constant, dragging on through the day. Despite the better skills and techniques on the boys behalf, the girls managed to keep them just evenly matched. Growing tired of the relentless teasing and stronger attacks, Blossom called her sisters and vice versa.

As Boomer drew near to his siblings Blossom had her sisters begin to perform their famous group attack; well known for its extreme power level and ability to take out even the biggest of monsters with a single strike.

"Finally!" Butch exclaimed in excitement as he flew over to his older sibling. "Now's our chance to show them who's really stronger! Let's do it!" He requested while grabbing onto his arm to charge power. Brick gave him a rancorous expression as his arm began to glow a deep dark green. Boomer flew over and joined in on the other side. Brick's other arm could only glow dark blue for a second before their whole bodies began to be absorbed in a pure white ball of lightning energy. Flashes of purple and green reflected off the glass windows of the cities nearby buildings.

The girls gave each other a final stare before attaching to each other, giving a fluorescent radiance to the citizens below. The bystanders exited their cars, homes and stores, staring up in awe at the extra-terrestrial behaviors going on in the sky.

The crackle of static echoed throughout the region as the rivals flew in with their ultimate attacks.

The crackle exploded into a devastating screech as a gigantic ray of light soared from each orb, colliding in midair.

They struck with a loud bang, emitting a dome of pure white energy all across the land. The brightness was blinding, as if the Sun had descended upon Earth.

Nothing but numerous glasses and windows shattering, people screaming, cars honking and tires screeching could be heard. The luminosity consumed anything and everything for miles.

Then, in the midst of all the action and panic, the world fell silent. The light paled, gradually revealing Townsville.

Everyone was gone.

* * *

_**R.U.I.N.E.D - Let There Be Light -**_

* * *

**This is a bit of important info... Please take a few minutes to read. Thank you! :)**

**WOOHOO! The first chapter of the revised series has been uploaded! Thank you very much to those of you who like this story so far! And thank you to those of you who are returning and have already read the first book. The reboot has become official! Currently I am working on a drawing for the scene, so for each chapter there will be a couple of images that I draw for each important scene in the chapter! I'll be posting that to my DeviantArt, and the link to my DA account will be on my profile after a get a few of the images posted. I'm half way done the first one, it's the Blossom and Brick stand-off scene.**

**Many many thanks to those of you who review on my stories! Giving feedback and suggestions or just pointing out a scene you like or thought was funny or sad and things like that, it really helps! I get to know who's reading and if I should continue or not. (Cuz if no ones reading then obviously I probably shouldn't waste my time writing if no one enjoys it.) So reviews are a little important!**

**And feel free to give constructive criticism, suggestions on what to do next, maybe even a little flame here and there. But I'd really prefer to not hear about the **_"Gay Stuff"_ **or **_"I don't like BLAHBLAH pairing because BLAHBLAHBLAH are soulmates :P" _

**Just, keep that stuff away. -_- I warned about Yaoi and or Yuri, so if you don't like please skip it, use your imagination or just don't read if it's that big of a deal. I've decided that as a warning I'll use this pattern (*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-) Instead of the usual line breaker (_) whenever there is a Yaoi/Yuri scene for those of you who like the story, just not the homosexuality... So if you see that then you know its time to skip. I'll make sure that important information isn't tied in with those scenes as much as possible, just so you don't miss out on anything.**

** Thanks! **

**This is a story that focuses more on the Blues as friends and main characters, not so much the Blues as a pairing. Sorry for that! **

**If you want a blues story from me, try requesting it on my story** "_Multitudinous_". **Or go to the filters on Fanfiction and specify the characters **_Bubbles/Boomer._ **Otherwise, keep away from this story. -_-**

Again! Sorry for the looooonnnnnggg author's note. Just wanted to clarify! 

**Thank you so much! Please read and Review!**

xX3.B.r.o.k.e.n.3Xx

**BYE!**


	2. Wake Up Call

Brick slowly opened his eyes, wincing from the new light. His vision seemed to be glazed over with a blue tint which caused him to panic. He raised his hand in front of his eyes, noticing the Goosebumps coating his bare arms. He couldn't hear anything; the silence seemed to bounce and echo around his ears. That's when he noticed the strange muffled conditions and pushed his arms upwards. He let out a stream of air upon touching the cool glass, and his breath was visible on his reflection.

_"It's freezing in here…"_ Brick thought to himself as he steadily recovered from his deep slumber.

He pushed harder onto the lid of the casket, feeling the door begin to unhinged. With a nice solid shove it flew up, revealing him to the outer world. He crawled out of the pod, looking around the foreign room. Duplicates of his pod were lined up perfectly and orderly against the walls. The room was big; the size of two large gymnasiums, and filled with rows of blue and white pods. Looking closer into this science lab, he realized that these pods all contained something. As Brick took a cautious step towards a casket, prepared to unleash whatever was inside, a loud noise of pressurized air escaping a tube made him jump and whip around.

A familiar face had emerged from a pod, coughing and hacking up the smoke that came with their release. Two feet softly touched the tiled floor as the coughing ceased.

Brick's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment and his face reddened.

Buttercup stood fully naked in front of him.

She stared at him as if he had sprouted two heads before her eyes traveled down his body. She screamed and wrapped her slim arms around her own face, causing him to view himself too. He jumped upon seeing his bare body, causing him to fall onto another casket. He looked down to find his youngest brother as clothed as the both of them were. He flew away again, choking on a scream as another pod opened up somewhere.

"Brick, what are you doing!? Put on some pants man!" Buttercup shouted while blocking her virgin eyes. Her voice was dry and hoarse. "Me!?" He retorted; his voice just the same.

"You haven't looked in a mirror now, have you!?" He concluded, bringing her to examine herself. Buttercup opened her mouth, but the high pitched squeal was not her own. The two turned to see Bubbles pointing directly at Brick's _behind_.

"That's not right!" She exclaimed, dramatically gasping and slapping her hands over her mouth. He scoffed, staring her down over his shoulder. "If you're gonna stare at it you might as well take a picture!" He said, trying to maintain his manly pride despite his face being equivalent to a tomato. "It'll last longer…" He muttered under his breath.

Surprisingly she didn't hear it, but instead reacted to the pod next to her swinging open with a pop.

Out came the last person anyone would want to be naked around.

"Whoa, dude! That thing right there- yeah, _not_ cool to wake up to!" Butch said as he arose from his pod as if he woke up on an average day. Buttercup attempted to cover herself by hiding before her chauvinistic counterpart laid eyes on her.

He grunted at his young sibling as more pods began erupting like volcanos.

"Oh my- dear goodness! For the love of God, Brick!" Blossom's voice rang out from a distance. Immediately he snapped.

"Why is everyone so focussed on me when there's like, _five_ other naked people standing right beside them!?" He screamed.

"Maybe your butt is the biggest?" A new voice responded. Brick closed his eyes in frustration and sighed before continuing.

"Shut up, Boomer."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Bubbles pondered as the sextet wondered aimlessly throughout the building. "What is _'here'_ anyways?" Buttercup joined as she moved closer in with her older sister. Blossom's hair had served the girls as a towel; they shielded themselves from the boys undoubtedly behind them.

Brick, on the other hand, would not let anyone touch his long flowing locks, for he was pissed off about his hat not being there when he woke up.

"-Got me beat." Butch added, inserting himself in their conversation. Buttercup turned around and glared, sparking Butch's infamous cockiness. He smirked suggestively. "Like what you see, babe?"

She blushed and scoffed at him, stopping in her tracks to punch him. Blossom pulled her without missing a beat and Brick did Buttercup's dirty work for her.

As the back of Brick's hand grew familiar with the back of Butch's head, he protested, explaining his need for some fun.

By this point, Brick's backhand and his skull were well acquainted.

Suddenly, Bubbles cut a sharp hastened turn into a room that caught her attention. Blossom nearly called her back but was hushed by the sight. There was a giant window, cracked and broken in some areas, and it took up an entire wall. Bubbles slowly approached the glass, her eyes watering in an unblinking awe. Everyone ran in after her.

The sky was a dark shade of orange, and the clouds were smoky and brown. Buildings were old and crumbled, lying in heaps of rubble. The streets were dented and covered in potholes and craters. The cars were piled on each other, or veered off in random angles all across the street. It was dirty and decaying, and the breeze that flew in was lukewarm.

"What happened?!" Boomer was the first to break the silence with his shriek. Questioning outbursts and gasps filled the rotting room as they all backed away from the new image of Townsville.

"Where is everyone?" Butch exclaimed, kneeling onto his knees. Surely this wasn't the town they grew up in.

Buttercup dashed out of the room, her feet creating soft pitter-patter trials back to their origins. Everyone followed, curious to see what she was up to. She made her way back to the original room; the room where they all took their first breaths in. She stumbled a bit since it was hard to walk, much less run, and threw open the lid of nearest pod.

As the others scrambled in one by one Buttercup took a few steps back to reveal to contents of the chest.

Inside lie a person; a female, seemingly older than they all were.

"She hasn't gotten up…" Blossom slowly voiced, stepping slightly closer to examine the woman. "Maybe you should check for a pulse?" Boomer suggested, unsure of what to make of the situation.

Buttercup responded by grabbing the woman's wrist, only to turn back shortly after and shake her head. "…Nothing."

Everyone frowned, mourning for the woman in their own ways.

* * *

Steadily, the group opened each case, splitting up for better coverage. Inside almost every pod was a person, but not a single being with a live pulse.

"I think they're all dead." Brick admitted, rejoining into the group. Everyone stood awkwardly, waiting for a sign of what to do next.

"Do you think anyone is here?" Bubbles chirped whilst pointing to the exit. "Some of the pods were empty, and in the most random places…" Blossom nodded, agreeing with the facts at hand. "Um… can we find something to cover ourselves with first?" Butch interrupted. "As much as I enjoy the view…" he made emphasizing eye-contact with Blossom, earning a gag of disgust from her and a deadly glare from his counterpart.

"He's right. I don't know how much longer I can bear with this… _feeling._" Boomer squirmed.

Blossom stepped ahead of the group, placing her hands on her hips. "Alright then, let's go search."

Brick's eyes twitched at the sight of her. He could feel the growl forming in his throat, but as he opened his mouth to speak Butch's profanity soiled outburst cut him off.

"What the hell's the deal!?" He cried, glancing back and forth between his hands. "What?" Bubbles asked, moving in a tad bit closer. "My powers; I can't fly!"

On reflex everyone attempted to exert their abilities, only to have it blow up in their faces just the same.

"Oh you're kidding me!" Buttercup screamed, seeming on the verge of actual tears. "What do we do now?!" Boomer yelled, backing up in fright as if there was an invisible enemy.

"We fucking _walk._" Butch spat with venomous anger and disappointment, exiting the room on foot.

"Our powers are gone…" Bubbles sighed sadly. "Thanks for the update, Captain Obvious." Brick retorted, as he stormed out to the hallway with his brother. Blossom and the gang followed suit.

* * *

"How in the world are we gonna find clothes in this building? Without our powers who knows how long this'll take!" Blossom announced, running her hands through her orange hair.

"It's getting chilly too!" Boomer whined, rubbing away at his arms. The goose-bumps were visible from a mile away.

"Oh what the-!" Buttercup stormed into a room, scoffing and face-palming as she took in her surroundings. Everyone had a similar reaction upon their entrance.

Inside were racks and closets filled from the ground up with clothing. It was as if a shopping mall had been compressed into a large room. Boxes of fabric were scattered, stacked and turned over.

"Well, that was convenient." Bubbles sheepishly grinned.

* * *

_**R.U.I.N.E.D –Let There Be Light— pg2 **_

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter is up! I hope the wait wasn't**_** too**_** long! This chapter was fun to write, especially since it was one of the funnier chapters in the original version of the **_**Ruined**_** series. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Please leave ****feedback****; ****read**** and ****review****!****It helps a bunch!**

**Thank you! Chapter 3 will probably be way longer! I am currently working on it right now!**

(PS. Be sure to check on my profile regularly! Soon I will be posting pictures that I've drawn for the story, as well as other cool things, like the official release of a Manga I'm making! I'm almost done drawing _"Fire in the Sky", _which captures the stand-off between the Reds that you witnessed in the first chapter! Hope to see you there!)

**BYE!**


End file.
